1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat cable bending holder used when a flat cable having flexibility, such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a ribbon-shaped electrical cable, is wired in a vehicle such as a car, and more particularly, to a flat cable bending holder used when a flat cable is bent to change the wiring direction thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in order to change the wiring direction of a flat cable which is wired in a vehicle such as a car, the flat cable is often bent at a predetermined angle. As means for bending the flat cable, there is known a bending fixture shown in FIGS. 26(a) to 26(c) or a bending fixture shown in FIG. 27(a) to 27(c).
FIGS. 26(a) to 26(c) are disclosed in JP10-A-92238, wherein FIG. 26(a) shows the configuration of the fixture and FIGS. 26(b) and 26(c) show a procedure for fixing a flat cable using the fixture shown in FIG. 26(a).
A flat cable fixture 1 includes two pinch plates 2 which pinch a flat cable FC. The pinch plate 2 has a substantially right triangle shape, a hinge 4 for coupling two pinch plates 2 is provided on one sides of the pinch plates which connect right-angle portions, and a lock potion 5 for locking the two pinch plates 2 is provided on an edge of the pinch plate which faces the hinge 4. A slope side 3 of the right triangle is sloped at an angle corresponding to the bending angle of the flat cable FC.
When the fixture 1 is used, first, the flat cable FC is inserted between the two pinch plates 2 and the lock portion 5 is fixed such that the fixture 1 is attached to the middle portion of the longitudinal direction of the flat cable FC, as shown in FIG. 26(b). At this time, a bending planned line of the flat cable FC is positioned to the slope side 3. Next, as shown in FIG. 26(c), the flat cable FC is bent at the position of the slope side 3. In this state, a fixing portion (not shown) of the fixture 1 is locked to the vehicle to fix a bent portion of the flat cable FC.
In the flat cable fixture 1, the shape of the bent flat cable cannot be stably held by a single component.
And, in the flat cable, the bent shape cannot be stably held by a unit component. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform a next work, for example, when fixing the fixture to the vehicle body.
FIGS. 27(a) to 27(c) are disclosed in JP7-A-31043, wherein FIGS. 27(a), 27(b) and 27(c) show a procedure for fixing a flat cable using the fixture.
A flat cable fixture 10 has three right-triangle shaped pinch plates (a first pinch plate 11, a second pinch plate 12 and a third pinch plate 13) which pinch a flat cable FC, one sides of the first pinch plate 11 and the second pinch plate 12, which connect right-angle portions, are coupled by a hinge 14 having a small width, and oblique sides of the second pinch plate 12 and the third pinch plate 13 are coupled by a hinge 15 having a large width. Lock portions 16 and 17 for fixing the first pinch plate 11 and the second pinch plate 12 are provided on the edges of the first pinch plate 11 and the second pinch plate 12 which face the hinge 14. Lock portions 18 and 19 for fixing the first pinch plate 11 and the third pinch plate 13 are provided on the right-angle portions of the first pinch plate 11 and the third pinch plate 13.
When this fixture 10 is used, first, the three pinch plates 11, 12 and 13 are exploded (FIG. 27(a)), the flat cable FC is inserted between the second pinch plate 12 and the first flat cable 11, and the lock portions 16 and 17 are fixed (FIG. 27(b)). Next, the flat cable FC is bent at the position of the slope side of the first pinch plate 11, the third pinch plate 12 overlaps thereon, the bent flat cable FC is inserted between the first pinch plate 11 and the third pinch plate 13, and the lock portions 18 and 19 are fixed (FIG. 27(c)).
In the flat cable fixture 10, the shape of the bent flat cable can be stably held by a single component.
However, in the above-described conventional flat cable fixtures, the bending angle of the flat cable is fixed. Accordingly, when the flat cable is desired to be bent at a different angle, the conventional flat cable fixtures cannot be used. Thus, when the flat cable is wired, various flat cable fixtures having different bending angles must be prepared and a fixture having a suitable bending angle must be selected, thereby deteriorating workability deteriorates and increasing cost.